Practica
by Laberinto de Cristal
Summary: Traduccion. De storytellergirl. Caleb necesita un poco de ayuda preparandose para una cita. CxW.
1. Parte I

**W.I.T.C.H** es propiedad de ... bueno, de alguien, pero no es ni de la autora ni mía. El fic original si es © de **_storytellergirl._**

* * *

**Practica – Parte I **

* * *

Caleb caminaba de un lado al otro a lo largo del callejón, con las manos en la espalda. Su mente era un remolino de emociones conflictivas. Esa noche se suponía que seria su primera cita con Cornelia. Algo entre las líneas de una película o alguna cosa. No estaba seguro exactamente de que se suponía que tenia que hacer, lo único que entendía era que de alguna manera había invitado a Cornelia a salir esa noche. 

"Hombre," gruño para si mismo, deteniéndose a medio callejón. "¿Qué demonios se supone que debo hacer en esta--cita?"

"Blunk sabe." Blunk salió de un tacho de basura sosteniendo un pedazo de papel arrugado cubierto en mugre.

"¿Que?" pregunto Caleb con cautela mientras miraba a la desagradable criatura en el basurero.

"Tu besas."

"¿Besar?. ¿A Cornelia?.¿Estas loco?"

Blunk se encogió de hombros mientras engullía el papel. "Blunk escucho lo que dijo Cornelia. Blunk piensa que ella quiere besos en la cita."

"Si, bueno, va a estar decepcionada. No puedo besarla. Eso volvería raro todo."

"Es lo que Blunk escucho. Blunk besara a Cornelia por Caleb."

"Oh, cielos," Interrumpió otra voz, mas femenina, desde la calle. "Haz eso y Cornelia tendrá un ataque."

Caleb y Blunk se volvieron para ver a Will acercándoseles. Caleb trago saliva. "Hey, Will.¿Qué es eso de besarse en una cita?"

Will se rio. "¿Te metiste en mas de lo que puedes manejar, no?"

"Ya lo creo. No tenemos citas en casa. No tenemos mucho de nada en realidad."

"Grandioso. Cornelia va a tener una gran sorpresa esta noche." Will negó con la cabeza mientras Caleb hacia una mueca ante la idea. Ya podía escuchar a Cornelia quejandose por la cita y las cosas que él había hecho mal.

"¿Entonces el besarse es importante en una cita?" Preguntó con un suspiro.

"Depende de la gente. No todos se besan en la primera cita. Pero claro, tú estas saliendo con Cornelia. Tal vez sea mejor que la beses."

"Bueno, este es el problema," Caleb rapidamente miro alrededor asegurándose que nadie mas estuviera cerca, antes de bajar la voz y confiarle a Will. "Nunca he besado a nadie antes."

"Estas bromeando. ¿Verdad?" Cuando Caleb negó con la cabeza, Will se empezó a reir. "¡Esto es grandioso!"

"Eso no es _tan_gracioso, Will. Besarse no es parte de mi cultura hasta _después_ de que dos personas se casan."

"Espera a que Cornelia escuche esto. ¡Empezara a planear una boda!"

"Will, tienes que ayudarme," suplico Caleb mientras Will intentaba tapar la risa con la manga de su saco.

"¿Ayudarte?. ¿Como?. ¿Quieres que le advierta a Cornelia que no tienes experiencia en el departamento de besos?. Estará mas que deseosa de arreglar eso por ti."

"¡No! _Tu_ vas a ayudarme con eso."

"¿Eh?." La risa de Will disminuyó mientras ojeaba al joven de cabello oscuro que estaba parado delante suyo. "Eso es una locura. No tienes que ser un experto besando la primera vez."

"¿Crees que Cornelia me dejaría vivirlo si no lo soy?." retruco Caleb.

Will estaba sin palabras. Conociendo a Cornelia, eso es lo que estaría oyendo por el resto de la semana, cuan malo era Caleb besando. Por otro lado... no, no había otro lado. Will estaba con Matt. Besar a Caleb, aun de manera platónica, seria engañarlo.

"¿Bueno?" Demando Caleb. "¿Me vas a ayudar?"

"Caleb ¡No tienes idea de lo mal que estaría eso!"

"¿Y quien lo va a saber, huh?. Tu no lo dirás, yo no lo diré. Vamos, Will, somos amigos."

"Si, pero los amigos no andan por ahí besándose entre ellos para practicar. Además, Blunk lo sabría. ¿Que te hace pensar que él no iría por ahí hablando sobre esto?"

Blunk hablo en su propia defensa. "Blunk es muy bueno guardando secretos. Blunk no le dirá a nadie. Blunk se quedara callado sobre los besos."

"¡Grandioso!" exclamó Caleb, dándole palmaditas en la cabeza a Blunk. "Ves Will, nada de que preocuparse. Esto se quedara entre tu y yo."

"Alegría. Total alegría." Will frunció el ceño, pero no pudo pensar en mas excusas para usar contra la brillante idea de Caleb. "Si accedo a hacer esto, nadie lo descubrirá ¿De acuerdo? No quiero que Matt me deje."

"Lo juro, nadie lo sabrá jamás. Así que.¿qué hacemos primero?"

"No es fácil explicarlo, Caleb. Eso solo se da. Los labios de dos personas se encuentran al mismo tiempo. No sé, no es algo que puedas convertir en una táctica de guerra para entenderlo. Es una de esas inexplicables cosas de la química. Tiene que ver con lo que sienten dos personas, una por la otra..."

"Entonces muéstramelo."

"Yo…uh…" Will frunció el ceño pero rápidamente se puso en puntas de pie y le dio a Caleb un rápido piquito en los labios.

"¿Eso es todo?" Le preguntó confundido.

"Bueno, no, no realmente. Esa es solo la idea general. Se supone que tú te explayes sobre esa base, pero en realidad creo que una idea general esta bien."

Caleb negó con la cabeza, antes de llevar su mano bajo la barbilla de Will para mantener su rostro quieto mientras lentamente bajaba sus labios hacia los de ella. Will cerro los ojos y se permitió dejarse llevar por el momento, ignorando las sirenas de alarma en su cabeza. Caleb sintió que Will respondía suavemente, y con gentileza la abrazo por la cintura, mientras ella cerraba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Varios minutos pasaron antes de que los dos eventualmente se separaran.

"¿Así?" le pregunto agitado.

"Si, algo así," Murmuro Will, intentando pensar con claridad. "Ves, lo harás bien esta noche."

"Correcto. Gracias por la… practica…" Caleb finalizo su línea de conversación mientras sus labios encontraban los de Will una vez más. Química. Magia. Ahora lo entendía todo.

**_A/N—Muy bien, no pude evitarlo. Esta idea me ha estado molestando por un tiempo, así que decidí escribirla, espero que sea buena._**

_

* * *

Nota de traducción: Bueno, estoy algo decepcionada por el poco interese que tuvo esta pareja en la anterior historia que traduje, sin embargo espero que esta les guste mas. _

_Por favor, manden sus reviews, aunque solo sea para decir "hola"._

_Laberinto de Cristal_


	2. Parte II

**Disclaimer—W.I.T.C.H** es propiedad de ... bueno, de alguien, pero no es ni de la autora ni mía. El fic original si es © de _**storytellergirl.**_

* * *

**Practica—Parte II **

* * *

"¿Caleb¿Siquiera me estas escuchando?" Demando Cornelia, sus ojos brillando con furia. Caleb miro a la rubia con su confusión escrita en el rostro.

"¿Huh?." Preguntó. Dios, esta cita no estaba saliendo bien. No podía concentrarse en nada, mucho menos Cornelia. Por alguna estúpida razón, Caleb no podía sacarse el beso con Will de la cabeza. Se habían besado tres veces mas después del primero, y cada vez los besos habían sido mas y más largos.

"Te pregunté si quieres otra bebida. Has estado sorbiendo la taza vacía por una hora. Cielos ¿Cuál es tu problema¡Apenas si me has dicho cinco palabras en toda la noche¡Pensaba que también querías venir a esta cita!.

"Lo siento Cornelia. Yo... mi mente ha estado preocupada desde esta tarde. En verdad lo siento."

Cornelia frunció el ceño y soltó un respiro frustrado. Algo estaba molestando seriamente a Caleb... Y no le gustaba nada. Pero después de todo, él era de un mundo diferente al suyo. Tal vez no entendía lo que era una cita. "Esta bien, Caleb. ¿Quisieras hablar sobre lo que te esta preocupando?"

"¿Qué¡No! Quiero decir, estoy bien, de verdad. No es nada, nada importante. ¡Nada por lo que debas preocuparte!" Caleb escupió las palabras tan rápido como pudo, su rostro empalideciendo mas a cada segundo. Eso era lo ultimo que necesitaba, hablar con Cornelia. ¿Qué podía decir¿Lamento estar arruinando la cita, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en una de tus amigas¿La estuve besando esta tarde y ahora estoy muy confundido por todo eso? Si, eso iba a funcionar bien con la muy celosa Cornelia. Pondría el grito en el cielo. Sin mencionar lo que haría Will.

Will. ¿Por qué estaba pensando en ella justo ahora? Despues de que finalmente lograron dejar de besarse ella se había marchado sin decir una palabra. Probablemente lo odiaba. Una pequeña practica de besos había sido un _gran_ error. Pero Caleb no pudo evitarlo. Will tenia un sabor maravilloso. Y besarla se había sentido tan bien.

Caleb gimió y cerro los ojos. Esta no parecía ser una buena noche. Finalmente había llegado a la conclusión de que no estaba tan atraído por Cornelia como pensaba. ¿Pero estaba atraído por Will?

"¿Estas pensando en alguien mas?" Preguntó Cornelia con recelo.

"¡No¿Que te hace pensar eso?" Caleb miro a Cornelia, esperando contra esperanza que no descubriera lo que había pasado entre Will y él ese mismo día, mas temprano.

"Porque estas distraído. ¡Ni siquiera puedes mirarme a los ojos¿Quién es ella?"

"¿C-crees que es otra chica?"

"¿No lo es?" Cornelia estaba hirviendo por los celos, mientras regresaba a su asiento, los brazos cruzados en el pecho. Rasgo los ojos y estudió el restaurante de comida rápida en el que estaban. De todas las cosas que podían suceder esta noche, esto no era lo que tenia en mente. Se suponía que Caleb estuviera pensando en ella. Se suponía que fuera romántico, encantador y perfecto. Evidentemente ese no iba a ser el caso.

"Lamento que se halla vuelto una noche tan mala," dijo suavemente Caleb.

"¿Es más bonita que yo?"

Caleb ignoro su pregunta. "Vamos. Quizás sea mejor que te lleva a casa."

"Bien." Cornelia dejo su asiento y camino con frialdad hacia las puertas del restaurante. Caleb hizo una respiración profunda mientras la seguía lentamente.

La caminata a casa de Cornelia fue dolorosamente lenta. Cornelia se negó a mirarlo, mucho menos decirle una sola palabra. Esta molesta. Y herida. A Caleb no le gustaba ella. Le gustaba alguien mas. Él no había negado el hecho de estar pensando en otra chica. Y usualmente significaba que había alguien mas en el cuadro.

"Gracias por salir esta noche conmigo… fue… interesante, por decir algo." Cornelia habló con un tono frío de voz. Sus palabras goteaban el desdén que sentía por Caleb esta noche.

"Cornelia --" Caleb fue inmediatamente cortado por una oscura mirada de su rubia cita.

"Cuando descubra quien es esta otra chica tuya, voy a asegurarme que veas lo completamente equivocada que es para ti. Caleb, tu y yo estamos hecho el uno para el otro. No voy a dejarte ir tan facil_. Peleare_ por nosotros," Declaro Cornelia con solemnidad.

"¿P-pelear por nosotros¿Hay un nosotros¿Desde cuando?"

"Desde ahora. Puede que no lo sepas, pero tu y yo nos vamos a convertir en la pareja mas famosa en la ciudad. Ninguna 'otra' te va a apartar de mi. Tienes hasta mañana en la noche para decirle a esa chica que no es posible que estén juntos. Le dirás que yo soy la única en tu corazón. Buenas noches Caleb."

Caleb observo incrédulo mientras Cornelia desaparecía en su casa, dejándolo solo con emociones mezcladas. "Oh, seguro," murmuro para si mismo mientras continuaba por la vereda. "Como si fuera a ser así de fácil. Ni siquiera sé que es lo que Will piensa de mi."

Mientras tanto:

Will caminaba de un lado a otro de su habitación, intentando acomodar sus ideas. Para esta hora Caleb y Cornelia ya tendrían que haber regresado de su cita. Will hizo una pausa y pensó el termino un momento. Cita. Tembló ante la imagen de Caleb besando a Cornelia.

"Hombre, esto no puede estar pasando. Tengo novio. Un _lindo_ novio." Uno que la dejaría si supiera que se habia estado besando con Caleb ese día, por casi una hora. Practicando. Will bufó ante la idea. ¿Quién en su sano juicio practica besar? Solo los completamente locos.

El teléfono sonó, sacando a Will de sus pensamientos. Se apresuro hasta su mesa de luz y lo atendió. "¿Hola?" pregunto sin aliento.

"¿Will?" La voz de Cornelia tembló en el otro lado de la línea. Will se congeló. ¿Acaso Cornelia sabia?

"¿Si?"

"¡Creo que a Caleb le gusta alguien mas¡Él no me prestó ninguna atención esta noche! Y cuando le pregunte al respecto, se puso todo misterioso." Cornelia estaba haciendo pucheros para este momento mientras Will se hundía en su cama. El secreto todavía estaba a salvo – si más no fuera por un hilo.

"¿Quizás estaba nervioso por la cita?" Sugirió Will, intentando ser de alguna ayuda.

"¡Ni siquiera intento compensarlo por estar distraído¡Sin abrazo, sin beso, sin siquiera tomarme de la mano¡Solo un simple buenas noches!"

Will arqueo las cejas. ¿Sin beso? Entonces cual fue el punto de "practicar" toda la tarde si ni siquiera iba a intentarlo con Cornelia. ¿Eso significaba --? Will rápidamente aparto esos preocupantes pensamientos mientras intentaba concentrarse en la confusa conversación de Cornelia.

"Entonces le dije que tenia que encontrarse con esa chica y decirle que estaba conmigo, y que nunca podría estar con ella. ¡Pero después de eso no me dijo nada!"

Tragando saliva, Will intento calmar su acelerado corazón antes de que se le saliera del pecho. Esto significaba que Caleb iba a hablar con ella, y pronto. "Cornelia ¿Siquiera le diste la oportunidad de explicarse?"

"¿A que te refieres?"

"No lo sé, puede que no sea otra chica. Puede ser que... ¡puede ser que extrañe su casa!" Will se aferró a la idea como una persona ahogándose se aferra a un salvavidas. La horrible cita de Cornelia no tenia nada que ver con Will, Caleb y los besos de esa tarde. ¿Verdad?

"¿Qué extrañe su casa¿Lo crees?" Cornelia estaba dudosa, pero la idea _era_ atractiva. Quizás se habría apurado en sacar conclusiones... quizás había sido muy dura con Caleb, acusándolo de engañarla antes de que fueran una verdadera pareja.

"Si, nunca se sabe," continuo Will, comenzando a creerlo ella misma. "Ven mañana, estoy segura que todo estará bien."

"¡Oh Dios¿Piensas que esta noche arruine todo entre nosotros? Fui _algo_ dura con él. Tal vez debería llamarlo. Gracias, Will. Eres una amiga tan buena. ¡Te veo luego!" Will respiro aliviada mientras Cornelia cortaba.

"Eso estuvo cerca," murmuro para si misma mientras colocaba el teléfono en su lugar. Will se incorporo para dejar su habitación, cuando oyó que alguien golpeaba su ventana. Se volteo solo para ver a la única persona que no quería enfrentar. Caleb.

Will dudo antes de dirigirse, finalmente, a la ventana y abrirla. Caleb guardo silencio mientras entraba en su habitación. Nerviosamente se paso una mano por el cabello.

"¿Podemos hablar?" le pregunto en voz baja.

"Supongo. Mi mama todavía no llegó a casa. Tenia una cena con un sujeto. Cornelia acaba de llamar."

Caleb asintió sarcástico. "¡Se volvió loca!" Declaró después de un minuto. "¡Piensa que soy de su propiedad!"

"Bueno, como que, todas pensábamos lo mismo," Reconoció Will cuidadosamente. "Ustedes dos siempre fueron algo así como la pareja póster para las relaciones de amor-odio."

"Si, bueno, ya no es cierto. No se como sobreviví entero a la cita de esta noche – pero pensé que Cornelia iba a matarme. ¿Sabias que era posesiva?"

"Uh-huh. Así es ella, Caleb. Deberías intentar acostumbrarte a eso. En verdad le gustas; Estaba comenzando a sentirse mal por como te trato hoy."

Caleb estaba genuinamente sorprendido. "¿En serio¿Dijo eso?"

Will se movió un poco bajo su escrutinio. "Bueno, yo pude haberle dicho que tu pudiste haber estado extrañando tu hogar mas que cualquier otra cosa esta noche."

"¿Extrañando mi casa?"

"Era mejor a que piense que la estas engañando con otra chica¿No?"

"Si, pero ¿Extrañando mi casa¿No podrías haber inventado una excusa mejor?"

"Cielos, lo siento. Considerando el hecho de que me sentía _algo_ culpable mientras Cornelia me contaba todo lo que tenia adentro, no me habilitó para inventar una mejor excusa. Casi le digo que estabas comprometido con algún rebelde en tu propio mundo," disparo Will, en defensa propia.

Caleb se rió ante la idea. _Eso_ habría hecho que Cornelia se pusiera totalmente furiosa. El silencio pronto inundó la habitación mientras Will y Caleb intentaban encontrar una forma de comenzar con la verdadera razón por la que ambos estaban tan nerviosos. El beso. O, para ser mas exactos, los besos. Los dos sabían que no habían sido los besos mas inocentes tampoco.

Will miro a Caleb y se fijo en sus labios. Cuando él encontró sus ojos, ella los desvió y se sonrojo, recordando como sus labios se habían sentido en los de ella. Había sido una sensación de ardor intenso. No era algo necesariamente malo, pero definitivamente era algo que nunca ocurriría de nuevo. Caleb estaba ocupado estudiando a la pequeña pelirroja delante suyo. Era hermosa... y oh, tan fuera de limites. Ella estaba con el tal Matt. Por supuesto, se estaba volviendo mas y más difícil el recordar las razones del porque. Oh, si, porque Caleb había sido catalogado como el chico de Cornelia casi desde el primer día.

"Necesitamos hablar sobre lo que paso," comenzó Caleb, aclarándose la garganta.

"Lo sé." Will evito sus ojos, mordiéndose el labio, pensativa. Caleb frunció el ceño y le coloco una mano suavemente bajo la barbilla. Mala idea. En el momento en que sus ojos se encontraron, su mente pareció vaciarse. Will luchó para mantener sus pensamientos controlados, mientras se encontraba mirando sus labios una vez mas. ¿Era solo idea suya, o los labios de él, estaban cada vez mas cerca de los suyos?

No era un sueño, mientras Caleb empujaba a Will dentro del beso. Su boca se abrió a la suya por propia decisión, alejando todas sus ideas. Ella se acercó mas a Caleb, permitiendo que colocara sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Las manos de ella se movieron por su pecho hasta envolver su cuello, sin querer soltarlo por lo pronto. En alguna parte en la profundidad de su mente, Will sabia que había algo raro en la forma en que Caleb y ella parecían atraerse el uno al otro después de tanto tiempo. Pero cuando su boca se deslizó a su cuello, Will se figuro que toda razón, podía irse al diablo.

Ella estaba en el Paraíso.

**

* * *

**

**Ver proximo capitulo**


	3. Parte III

**W.I.T.C.H** es propiedad de ... bueno, de alguien, pero no es ni de la autora ni mía. El fic original si es © de _**storytellergirl.**_

**

* * *

**

* * *

Will gimió y tironeo del cuello de su polera. En verdad odiaba usarlas, pero era la manera mas facil que tenia para esconder la ofensiva marca en su cuello. La noche previa se les había pasado la mano – hasta que la madre de Will llegó a casa. Y entonces, rápido como un relámpago, Caleb había desaparecido por la ventana del dormitorio.

"Will¿Estas lista? Irma esta aquí."

"Ahi voy," suspiro Will, mientras su madre abria la puerta. La mujer mayor asintió y salió del cuarto. Era una suerte que actualmente fuera invierno, o sino Will tendría mucho para explicar.

Will agarro su mochila y fue a la sala, donde Irma la estaba esperando pacientemente. Las dos chicas dejaron rápidamente el apartamento y comenzaron la lenta caminata hacia la escuela.

"Corny llamo anoche," anuncio Irma despues de un momento. Will gimio, se había olvidado momentáneamente de la rubia. "Supongo que también te llamo a ti ¿huh?"

"No tienes idea," murmuro Will. "Estaba quejándose – nunca sé que se supone que le tengo que decir cuando esta así."

"Si, bueno, me llamó buscando a Caleb. Supongo que había estado tratando de llamarlo toda la noche, pero él no estaba en casa. Te hace pensar ¿no crees?"

"¿Te hace pensar en que?"

Irma miró a su amiga inquisitivamente antes de continua su linea de pensamiento, "Te hace pensar si Caleb no tendra realmente otra chica en alguna parte. Una que no sea para nada como nuestra Corny. Alguien con un poco mas de substancia."

"Tu no me estas diciendo que _quieres_ que Caleb salga con alguien mas ¿No?" demando Will, deteniéndose en sus pasos. Irma hizo una pausa y se encogió de hombros de forma desinteresada.

"¿Por qué no¡Caleb y Corny están siempre intentando matarse! Entonces¿Quién crees que sea la otra?"

Will se volvio a jalar su polera, sintiendo el beso en su garganta arder mientras pensamientos inesperados cruzaban su mente. Pensamientos sobre cómo se había sentido en los brazos de Caleb, con los labios de él en su cuello. "No se si realmente quiero saberlo." Gruño, su rostro volviéndose de un rojo brillante.

"¿Que te pasa? Parece que hubieras comido un aji picante."

"Algo asi." Will respiro aliviada cuando Taranee y Hay-Lin llegaron juntas para unirse al duo durante el resto del camino a la escuela.

Hay-Lin prácticamente estaba saltando de emocion. "¡¿Adivinen quien esta devastando hoy?!"

"¿Corny?" pregunto Irma con una risita. La cara de Hay Lin decayó.

"¿Como lo sabias?"

"Una corazonada. Ademas de que anoche me llamo buscando a su muchachito."

Taranee se rió. "Cornelia piensa que Caleb de verdad la esta engañando. Él se ha negado a hablar con ella."

"Grandioso," refunfuño Will mientras la escuela iba apareciendo ante ella. Se jalo el cuello de la polera una vez mas; la sensación de ardor se estaba volviendo mas dolorosa a cada minuto.

Taranee noto el malestar de su amiga y frunció el ceño. "¿Estas bien Will? Ya no te ves bien."

"Bien." Will arrugo el rostro por el dolor.

"¿Te esta molestando tu cuello?" pregunto Irma.

"Nuh-uh." Will mintió entre dientes apretados.

"Dejame echarle un vistazo," dijo Hay-Lin agarrando el cuello de la polera de Will, "mi abuela tiene todo tipo de remedios caseros."

"¡No!" Pero la protesta de Will llegó un segundo demasiado tarde. Hay-Lin ya había expuesto la marca en su cuello a la vista de todas sus amigas. Las chicas ahogaron un gritito, pero Will empezó a respirar aliviada. La sensación de ardor finalmente estaba desapareciendo.

Irma fue la primera en hablar. "¡Oh mi Dios¿Qué demonios han estado haciendo Matt y tu últimamente?"

Will tapo la boca de Irma con una mano, apagando las exclamaciones de la morocha. "No es de Matt. ¡No pueden dejar que se entere de esto¡Chicas no tienen idea del problema en el que estoy metida!"

"Will ¿Que esta pasando¿Si eso no es de Matt, entonces de quien es?" demando Taranee con desconfianza.

Los ojos de Hay-Lin se abrieron, mientras ella ataba cabos. "¡Caleb!"

"¿Que pasa con Caleb?" pregunto Cornelia, acercandose al grupo.

"¡Nada!" corearon las chicas, parandose rapidamente en frente de Will.

"C-c-claro. Hey, Will," Corenelia se asomo a un lado de Taranee para hablarle a la pequeña pelirroja, "Intente usar tu consejo, pero Caleb ni siquiera estuvo en casa anoche. No se donde estubo, pero ahora me esta evitando en serio."

"Eso diria yo." Murmuro por lo bajo Irma.

"Huh?"

"Irma piensa que Caleb esta por ahí—¡escribiendo una carta a su casa!" se entusiasmo Will. "ya sabes, como esta nostálgico y todo eso."

Cornelia fruncio el ceño, pero rapidamente se encogio de hombros. "Tal vez. Tu tienes que venir conmigo después de la escuela para buscarlos. Caleb y tu son como hermanos – él te escuchara."

"¡Ew!" chillo hay-Lin. Will la miró mal y la asiática cerró rápidamente la boca.

"Okay, chicas, estan actuando medio raro ahora. Creo que me voy a adelantar a clase. Te veo después de la escuela, Will." Cornelia les dio a sus amigas otra mirada inquisitiva, antes de dirigirse al colegio.

Taranee aprovechó la oportunidad para agarrar a Will por los brazos y sacudirla "¿Que demonios esta pasando?"

"¡No lo sé!" Grito Will. Se libero de Taranee y suspiro. "Todo esto es tan confuso."

"Si, claro. ¿Por qué no intentas explicárnoslo, huh?" sugirio Irma, cruzandose de brazos.

Will trago saliva y se jalo el cuello nerviosamente. "Primero, todo esto es culpa de Caleb. Él sugirió que necesitaba practicar y de alguna manera termine obligada a ayudarlo."

"Espera, espera, espera. ¿Practicar¿Practicar que¿Marcarse el cuello el uno al otro¿Caleb también tiene uno¿Esa es la razón por la que se esta escondiendo de Cornelia?" Taranee sacudio la cabeza confundida.

"Besar. Se suponia que iba a ser una estupido e inocente besito¡porque el idiota estaba preocupado por ser una mal besador en su tonta cita con Cornelia!"

Hay-Lin se rio. "Eso es tan patético."

"Ni que lo digas." Estuvo de acuerdo Irma, golpeandose la frente con la mano. "Estarás muerta cuando Cornelia se entere de esto."

Will nego con la cabeza. "_Si_ se entera de esto. Y _no lo va_ a hacer¿O si?"

Irma, Hay-Lin, y Taranee intercambiaron miradas pero finalmente movieron las cabezas en negacion. Todas sabian lo que pasaria si Cornelia descubria que Will era la otra chica en la vida de Caleb."

"Chicas, ustedes son las mejores. Ahora, este es el problema. No se lo que me esta pasando con Caleb, pero creo que es seguro decir que lo que sea que es no es natural."

Irma se rio. "Si, se llama química. Es ciencia."

"No, quiero decir… anoche cuando Caleb vino a hablar sobre… ya saben, lo ocurrido mas temprano, fuimos, no se... atraídos el uno al otro. Tan pronto quedamos a cierta distancia me quede completamente en blanco. Lo siguiente que recuerdo, es a mi mamá estaba avisando que estaba en casa, después de su cita, y a Caleb que se iba por la ventana mas rápido que la velocidad de la luz. Esta pasando algo raro."

"¿Quieres decir como un asunto de Phobos y Cedric?" murmuro Hay-Lin, rasgando los ojos en profunda concentración. Will asintió.

"Es possible," Comenzo Taranee, frotandose la barbilla pensativa. "Quiero decir, son muy capaces de estas cosas. Especialmente con Elyon gobernando, y ellos estando en el exilio. Tienen muchas razones para vengarse. Quiero decir, todo fue clpa de Will."

Irma asintio. "La ultima batalla – recuerdo haber visto algo, como un polvo violeta que nos gopeaba cuando Cedric estaba haciendo esa cosa de la serpiente."

"Piensas que estaban intentando hechizar a Will y Caleb?" Se pregunto Taranee.

"Como tu has dicho, es una posibilidad. Por supuesto, no logro encontrar una razón del porque"

Will gimio al tiempo que sonaba la campana de la escuela. "Grandioso, y todavía tengo que ir con Cornelia a buscar a Caleb después de la escuela. No hay manera de que esto termine bien. Estoy muerta"

"No te preocupes, encontrare a Blunk y lo enviare a que advierta a Caleb," la calmo Hay-Lin , mientras entrelazaba brazos con Will. Las chicas comenzaron la lenta marcha dentro del edificio escolar, cada una agobiada con una sensación repugnante.

La ultima batalla contra Phobos no habia ido acorde al plan. Él pareció regresar de entre los muertos, y esta vez estaba decidido a matar a Elyon por tomar su lugar como gobernante de Meridian. Desafortunadamente, Will y las demás estaban algo fuera de forma, sin haber entrenado últimamente. Ellos no habían imaginado que Phobos y Cedric regresarian para intentar acabarlas una segunda vez. Así que las chicas W.I.T.C.H se encontraban sin preparar, ajenas y extremadamente desprevenidas.

Y Phobos estaba mas fuerte que nunca con una armada de demonios tras el. Con Phobos de vuelta en escena, Caleb había decidido quedarse en la Tierra un poco mas y ayudar a las muchachas. Oh, no, esta, definitivamente, no era una buena manera de comenzar el año. Todo estaba ocurriendo a la vez, y por una vez, parecía ser mucho mas de lo que las chicas podían manejar.

"Hey," Dijo Will, mientras ingresaban al edificio, "¿Alguien quiere cambiarme su vida?"

**

* * *

**

Nota de traduccion:

Me creeran si les digo que tarde porque nunca me habia fijado quie habia mas capitulos... Cuando yo traduje esta historia, todavia era un One-shot, y nunca me volvi a fijar... Que error tan ESTUPIDO... En fin, ahora que se que son diez capitulos, seguire traduciendo y publicando de a varios juntos para todos aquellos que deseen seguir leyendo...

Laberinto de Cristal.

_Perdonen cualquier error, pero la verdad es que esto lo hago muy tarde (imaginen son las 3.30 am)_


	4. Parte IV

**Disclaimer—W.I.T.C.H** es propiedad de ... bueno, de alguien, pero no es ni de la autora ni mía. El fic original si es © de _**storytellergirl.**_

**

* * *

Practica - Parte IV**

* * *

"Sabes, hemos estado caminando todo el día... ¿No crees que ya deberíamos dejarlo? Obviamente Caleb no quiere ser encontrado," dijo Will, mientras caminaba trabajosamente junto con Cornelia. La rubia giro los ojos y continuo caminando por el callejón.

"Él solo puede escaparse por cierto tiempo. Tarde o temprano lo vamos a encontrar," replico Cornelia confiada. Will hizo una mueca. Habían estado buscando a Caleb por las ultimas dos horas. Era aparente que había encontrado un buen escondite, y se había quedado en el. O al menos eso es lo que Will continuaba diciéndose a si misma.

"Cornelia. ¿No podrías esperar a Caleb en el restaurante? Estoy segura que eventualmente aparecerá por allí."

"Si, pero quiero que _tu_ hables con él.¿recuerdas? Caleb y tu son tan buenos amigos, Will. Solo quiero saber si me ama o no, o si tiene algún 'pastelito'(1) en algún lado."

"Claro, porque todas sabemos que Caleb va a elegir a alguna otra por encima tuyo. Vamos.¿Honestamente crees que Caleb te va a dejar? En su defensa tengo que decir que fuiste muy irracional en su cita. Las acusaciones raramente obtienen besos de buenas noches."

Cornelia suspiro y se freno a mitad del callejón. Volviéndose hacia Will, murmuro, "Lo se. Me siento muy mal por haber sido tan desagradable con él, pero de verdad, no pude evitarlo. Soy celosa por naturaleza. Todo lo que quiero es una segunda oportunidad para arreglar lo que paso anoche – ¡A menos que si tenga otra chica!. ¡Entonces _voy_ a patearle el trasero!"

"Oy vey." Will se froto la frente sintiendo los principios de un dolor de cabeza. No había forma en que Cornelia la perdonara si descubría que Will era la otra chica en la vida de Caleb. Por otro lado, Will tenia gente de su lado. Irma, Taranee y Hay-Lin estaban ocupadas intentando averiguar que tipo de hechizo les habían hecho a Caleb y a ella – además del _por qué_ exacto de su implementación. Mientras tanto, Caleb había sido advertido vía Blunk, para que permaneciera lo mas alejado posible de Will. O al menos hasta que el hechizo pudiera ser roto. Desgraciadamente, Cornelia estaba en una racha; había arrastrado a Will a todo escondite posible en la ciudad.

"Hey," Cornelia se ilumino, y miro en los alrededores con ansias. "¿Hueles eso?"

"¿Oler que?" Will olisqueó el aire y luego arrugo la nariz disgustada. "Dios.¡eso huele horrible!"

"Blunk, podemos olerte así que trae tu trasero aquí¡y mejor que traigas a Caleb contigo!" Ordenó Cornelia, poniéndose las manos en la cadera y golpeando el contra el piso impacientemente. Con lo que parecía cierta mala disposición, Caleb y Blunk salieron a gatas de atrás de un basurero a solo un pie de distancia de ellas. Instintivamente, Will se adelanto un pequeño paso. Cornelia no lo noto ya que estaba ocupada chillando con deleite y arrojándose a los brazos de Caleb en el segundo en que este se hubo incorporado.

Aclarándose la garganta e intentando evitar los ojos de Caleb, Will retrocedió algunos pasos hasta estar arrinconada contra el muro de ladrillos. "Bueno, parece que mi labor esta cumplida. Los dejo a los dos solos y sigo mi camino..." Su voz se interrumpió cuando Cornelia la miro mal.

"Oh, no, no lo harás," le advirtió la rubia alejándose de Caleb y agarrando a Will del brazo. "Tienes que hablar con Caleb. ¿Recuerdas? Blunk y yo los esperaremos en el parque hasta que terminen."

Caleb empezó a mover las manos en frente suyo, intentando rechazar a Cornelia y a Will. "Nah, estoy bien. ¿Tal vez podríamos, uh, hablar, mas tarde?" Pregunto esperanzado. Pero Cornelia no iba a aceptar nada de eso; Simplemente empujo a Will contra Caleb. Este la atrapo mientras ella se tambaleaba, y sentía que lentamente toda lógica abandonaba su mente.

"Uh, seguro, Corny… nos veremos…luego," murmuro Will sin aliento mientras se permitía perderse en los ojos de Caleb. Cornelia ni siquiera la escucho, ya que se encontraba dejando el callejón con un quejoso Blunk en los brazos.

"¡Deja ir a Blunk!. ¡Tiene que quedarse con Caleb!. ¡Tiene que proteger a Caleb de si mismo!"

"Hola." Dijo Caleb casi en un suspiro, apartando con suavidad un mechón de cabello del rostro de Will.

"Hola."

"Vamos a tener muchos problemas despues.¿No?"

Will cerró los ojos mientras Caleb descansaba su frente en la suya. "Si," respondió en voz baja. "_Muchos_ problemas."

"Recuérdame agradecérselo a Phobos mas tarde," susurro Caleb acercando su boca a la de Will.

"Mmm." Lo que fuera que Will planeaba decir fue ahogado por el beso resultante. Will sintió a Caleb envolverla con sus brazos y acercarla a su pecho. Este mordisqueó suavemente su labio inferior hasta que la chica dejo escapar un gemido silencioso y abrió la boca permitiéndole acceso.

Toda sensatez desapareció para la pareja cuando los labios de Caleb comenzaron a descender por la garganta de Will, apartando el cuello de su polera, revelando su pálida tez y, por supuesto, la marca de su anterior beso. Los ojos de Will se abrieron brevemente, cuando el moretón amoroso empezó a arder, comenzando un fuego en las profundidades tanto de Will como de Caleb. Lo que había empezado como una suave sensación en sus corazones se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en una ardiente pasión.

Caleb apenas percibía que los labios de Will habían encontrado los suyos nuevamente. Todo lo que su mente podía registrar era que sus besos se estaban volviendo mas desesperados. El mayor de los dos adolescentes sintió su cuerpo siendo empujado contra el muro y a Will presionando su pequeña figura contra la suya. Sensaciones que nunca creyó que sentiría con ella estaban comenzando a despertarse en él. La boca de Will buscó hambrientamente la de Caleb, mientras sus manos intentaban desabotonarle la chaqueta. Caleb no se quedo atrás, mientras sus manos iban a ayudarla con los ofensivos botones, su boca jamás dejando la de Will. En el segundo en que el abrigo estaba abierto, fue retirado y tirado al piso; pero, ellos ya estaban ocupados con la campera de Will.

En la profundidad de su mente, Will peleo para recuperar la lucidez –cualquier cosa que hiciera terminar este beso. Sabia que las cosas se les estaban yendo de las manos... desafortunadamente, otras fuerzas estaban trabajando. Y por casualidad, cuando las manos de Caleb tocaron la piel debajo de su polera, Will decidió que toda lógica podía pudrirse en el Infierno.

Los dedos de Caleb rozaron la piel de Will, moviéndose cada vez más y más arriba de su camisa, al mismo tiempo que las pequeñas manos de ella subían por su pecho. Seguro que esto estaba mal... pero si le daban a elegir entre hechizos y realidad, Caleb iba a elegir los hechizos por esta ocasión. ¿Quién diría que el mal podía ser tan satisfactorio?

Justo cuando los dedos de Caleb comenzaban a pelear con la traba del sostén de Will, una sola cosa logro penetrar las nubladas mentes de pareja enredada, rompiendo brevemente el encantamiento.

"¿Que demonios esta pasando aquí?"

Cornelia.

* * *

**Notas de traducción: **

**IMPORTANTE: **_Esto va para todos los fandoms en los que publico traducciones: _

Me gustaría que se entienda esto: **YO NO ESCRIBO LAS HISTORIAS, solo las TRADUZCO**. Esto quiere decir, que yo no tengo ni voz ni voto en como terminan o cuando, solo me manejo con lo que tengo, no agrego ni cambio nada. Esto no es para que nadie se moleste, solo quería que quede entendido (revisando reviews me encontré con algunos que parecían insinuar que soy autora de lo que pongo en este profile, y lamentablemente no lo soy).

Ahora si. Perdón por la demora, pero estoy tan concentrada con mis fics de FMA que me distraje. Ahora que con este alcanzamos el capítulo 4 (numero par), si prometo continuar publicando de a dos capítulos hasta completar la totalidad del fic. Y tambien prometo no tardar tanto.

(1)En realidad aquí el termino era Twinkie, que por lo que descubrí es como un mini-budín relleno de crema, o como una magdalena rectangular rellena (algo así como los pingüinitos de Marinella pero de vainilla). Creo que _pastelito_ funciona bien. Si alguien conoce otro termino que se pueda aplicar (a todos los tipos de castellano) con gusto lo edito.

Hasta la próxima.

_**Laberinto de Cristal.**_


	5. Parte V

**Disclaimer—W.I.T.C.H** es propiedad de ... bueno, de alguien, pero no es ni de la autora ni mía. El fic original si es © de _**storytellergirl.**_

* * *

**Practica—Parte V**

* * *

"¿Que _demonios_ esta pasando?"Repitió Cornelia. Will y Caleb se separaron de un salto por la sorpresa. Sus corazones estaban a mil por hora mientras miraban a Cornelia.

"¡Agáchense y cúbranse!" Grito Irma corriendo por el callejón. Cornelia pego un alarido y se dejo caer al piso justo cuando Irma agarraba a Will y a Caleb por las manos, forzándolos a continuar corriendo con ella.

"¿Que esta pasando?" demandó Caleb, mientras el trío se alejaba tan rápido como podían de Cornelia y del callejón.

"Taranee y Hay-Lin van a intentar calmarla. Y creo que también intentaran explicarle lo que esta sucediendo," respondió Irma rehusándose a disminuir su velocidad.

"Oh," dijo Will, "¿Entonces ustedes ya saben que tipo de hechizo es?"

"Nop, ni idea. Pero con Cornelia de nuestro lado, podría intentar de hallar una cura más rápido. Ya saben, considerando que ustedes, chicos, estaban intentando desvestirse el uno al otro en un callejón. Francamente¿no podían pensar en un lugar un poco más limpio para intentar tener relaciones?"

Will se detuvo en seco. "¡Oh por Dios! Estábamos... íbamos a... ¡Oh, por Dios!"

Caleb e Irma también se detuvieron, con Irma manteniendo una buena distancia entre sus dos amigos. "Oh, Dios," gruñó Caleb sacudiendo la cabeza. "Esto esta comenzando a salirse de control."

"Y me lo dices a mi. Tuvimos que sacar pajitas para ver quien iba a ser su niñera por el resto del día. ¿Pueden creer que _yo_ saque la corta?" Murmuro Irma cruzándose de brazos.

"Irma, esto es serio," Puchereo Will, comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro en su lado. Parcialmente para mantenerse tibia considerando que su abrigo seguía en el callejón.

"Sé que lo es," replico Irma, sus maneras burlonas desaparecieron. "Pero tenemos que manejar esto de manera madura. ¡Esto significa que ustedes dos _tienen_ que mantenerse alejados el uno del otro!"

Caleb resopló. "Si, porque todos sabemos lo bien que eso ha funcionado hasta ahora."

"Hey, no le disparen al mensajero." Irma elevo los brazos a modo de protesta. "Ni siquiera me pagan por esto."

"¿Y ahora que hacemos?" Pregunto Will deteniéndose en medio paso. Se giro para ver a Irma, evitando hábilmente la mirada de Caleb. Se rehusaba a perderse en sus ojos nuevamente – de ninguna manera iba a hacer otro espectáculo de si misma.

Irma se encogió de hombros. "No hay mucho que podamos hacer... a menos que involucremos a la abuela de Hay-Lin... y no creo que debamos hacer eso. Ella se pone de mal humor cuando adolescentes y sexo son usados en la misma oración."

"Oh, por todos los cielos – ¡ni que hubiéramos llegado tan lejos!" Exclamo Caleb levantando las manos en alto.

"Aun," murmuro Irma temblando. "Y si por alguna razón llegan a hacerlo, podrían mantenerlo entre ustedes – oh, y usen protección. No voy a ser niñera de ninguna mini Will o mini Caleb en el futuro. ¿Lo entienden?"

"Eso es. Yo digo que vayamos a Meridian y encontremos a Phobos por nuestra cuenta." Will estaba echando humo de rabia. Quería recuperar el control sobre sus impulsos corporales. Estaba cansándose un poco de que alguien manejara el espectáculo, especialmente considerando que se suponía que debía estar feliz con Matt.

"Will tiene razón… podríamos ir y rastrearlo. Elyon debería saber donde buscar. Vamos y le pedimos su ayuda. Demonios, quizás ella sea capaz de romper el hechizo mientras estamos ahí," Aprobó Caleb.

"Y _entonces_ matamos a Phobos de una vez por todas – no mas exilio… Quiero sangre. _Mucha, mucha sangre_," murmuro Will sombría.

"Me alegra saber que mis padres pueden confiarte a mi hermanito algunas veces," Dijo Irma haciendo una mueca. Will le dio a su amiga una pequeña sonrisa. No era que quisiera ser tan sanguinaria, pero alguien debía serlo, y bien podría ser ella ya que era la que estaba bajo el hechizo.

Caleb se aclaro la garganta, obteniendo la atención de ambas chicas. "Entonces¿crees que Cornelia ya se haya calmado? Me estoy congelando."

"Yo también," agrego Will mientras otra helada brisa la chocaba. Tenia escalofríos por todos lados.

"Sabes," comenzó Caleb con astucia, "Apuesto que puedo ayudarte con eso muy rápido"

"¡Ew, asco!" Gritó Irma. "Santo Dios, por favor no continúes. ¡Algunos preferimos seguir inocentes por mas tiempo!"

"Así que un viaje a Meridian ¿eh?" repitió Will asintiendo de manera ausente.

"¡Sí! Dios, ustedes dos actúan como si estuvieran en celo. ¡Es repugnante!" Irma empujo a Caleb delante de ellas, forzándolo a guiar el camino de regreso al callejón.

"De verdad me siento como si lo estuviera," murmuro Caleb por lo bajo.

"¡Yo no escucho!" Irma se tapo los oídos con los dedos y comenzó a cantar mientras el trío seguía caminando.

Para cuando regresaron al lugar, Cornelia estaba sentada completamente inmóvil contra una pared. Blunk estaba moviendo las manos frente a su rostro, pero la rubia no parecía verlo. Paradas a sus pies se encontraban Hay-Lin y Taranee, ambas con expresiones de dolor en sus rostros.

"¿Como esta" susurro Caleb, moviéndose para recoger su abrigo y el de Will del piso. Le paso a Will su campera y se puso el suyo.

"Bueno," comenzó Taranee lentamente, "Hubo muchos gritos y llantos al principio – creo que finalmente se quedo sin voz."

Hay-Lin asintió mostrando su conformidad. "Básicamente esta en un shock total. No sé si algún día volverá a ser la misma."

"Pero solo es un hechizo. Una vez que lo rompamos todo volverá a la normalidad," señalo Will, frunciendo el ceño.

"Si, pero aún no hemos llegado tan lejos exactamente." Replicó Taranee.

"¿A que te refieres?" Exigió Irma con una mirada inquisitiva en el rostro.

"Corny todavía se esta recuperando por haber visto a Will y a Caleb en modalidad arrumacos. Aunque, intentamos explicarle lo del hechizo y Phobos cuando perdió la voz... pero creo que todo le entro por un oído y le salió por el otro." Hay-Lin miro a Will, quien estaba apoyada en el muro frente al de Cornelia.

"Creo que debemos ir a Meridian," Dijo Will finalmente. "Ahí es donde empezó todo este desastre. Pienso que debemos ir y terminarlo de una vez por todas."

Taranee suspiro. "Esa es la mejor idea que he oído en todo el día. Podemos ir mañana después de la escuela – es Viernes, así que será más fácil explicar porque estaremos afuera hasta tarde otra vez."

"Okay… ¿entonces nos vemos en el callejón que esta detrás del restaurante?" Sugirió Hay-Lin.

"A mí me parece bien," acepto Irma con un bostezo. "Hey, Corny¿necesitas que me asegure que llegues bien a tu casa? No creo que debamos dejarte sola por ahora."

Cornelia miro a Irma con una expresión sombría. Luego dirigió su mirada a Will. "¡No puedo creerlo de ti!" Siseo. "Mañana cuando vayamos a Meridian no volveremos hasta que este hechizo sea roto."

"Es un trato," Caleb hablo de una forma tranquilizadora, esperando evitar otra discusión con la rubia. Su ladrido definitivamente era diez veces peor que su mordida. El grupo suspiró aliviado cuando Cornelia asintió. Justo cuando creían que todo se había calmado otra voz se introdujo en su paz temporaria.

"¡Will!" Matt troto por el callejón y le dio a Will un rápido beso en los labios. "Te he estado buscando por todos lados. Pensaba que esta noche querías estudiar para historia."

Will respiró profundamente para calmar su acelerado corazón. Por un minuto había pensado que Matt había descubierto el tema de los besos con Caleb. "Si, quiero. Podemos irnos ahora, si lo deseas; ya terminamos ¿O no?" Will miro a sus amigas quienes asintieron.

"Muy bien, entonces vayamos a la biblioteca." Matt tomo la mano de Will en la suya y el par saludo con la mano mientras se alejaban.

"¡Era hora!" Exclamó Cornelia. Se volvió para decirle algunas verdades a Caleb – por un lado, lo de engañarla y por el otro, lo de aprovecharse de Will – pero Caleb había desaparecido.

"Hey," murmuro sorprendida, "¿A donde se fue Caleb?"

"Y por cierto¿Donde esta Blunk?" Agrego Irma rascándose la cabeza.

"Con un poco de suerte Blunk estará vigilando a Caleb como un halcón," suspiro Taranee.

"Oh, lo hará. Metí algo de basura en los bolsillo del abrigo de Caleb. Blunk lo seguirá hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario." Se rió Hay-Lin.

**La biblioteca:**

"Estoy feliz que vamos a estudiar esta noche," murmuro Matt, envolviendo a Will con su brazo.

"Yo también. Extraño el estar los dos solos," replico Will con un suspiro contento. Había sido una linda noche. Will había logrado pasarla sin pensar en Caleb ni una vez. Bueno, _había_ pensado en él un par de veces – pero eso no significaba nada... ¿Verdad?

"Te acompaño a tu casa."

Will sonrió ante la idea, pero la rechazo educadamente. "Nah, esta fuera de tu camino. Estaré bien. Además se que tienes el toque de queda de tus padres. Se molestaran si llegas tarde a casa otra vez. ¿Recuerdas lo que paso la ultima vez? No pudimos vernos por una semana. No quiero tener que pasar por eso otra vez."

"Esta bien, esta bien. Entonces te veo mañana en la escuela¿estamos?"

"Es una cita," afirmo Will. Matt sonrió y le dio a su novia un ultimo beso antes de alejarse por la vereda. Will lo observo hasta que desapareció antes de soltar una respiración profunda.

"Caleb, sé que estas ahí," llamo despues de un minuto. El aire estaba silencioso, pero después de un momento Caleb se bajo del árbol mas cercano. Faltaba su abrigo; había descubierto la basura y decidió dejarlo para que lo encuentre Blunk.

"¿Hace cuanto que sabes que estaba ahí?" Pregunto, moviendo su pie en el piso.

"Desde que nos seguiste a Matt y a mí a la biblioteca."

"Oh¿Lo sabias?"

Will hizo una mueca. "Era difícil no notarlo, considerando que tu no estabas tratando de esconderte muy bien. Me sorprende que Matt no te haya visto."

"Lo siento," se disculpo Caleb con sinceridad.

"¿Qué sucede? Crei que habíamos acordado mantenernos alejados el uno del otro."

Caleb se encogió de hombres. "No puedo evitarlo. No me gusta la idea de que estén juntos los dos solos."

"Matt es mi novio. Seria raro si _no estuviéramos_ juntos y a solas," declaro Will.

"Si… pero igual me molesta."

Will movió la cabeza y paso rozando a Caleb, ignorando la sensación de hormigueo que recorrió su cuerpo, y comenzó el largo camino a casa.

"¡Y no creo que sea por el hechizo!" Grito Caleb detrás de Will, quien se había alejado algunos pasos. Will se detuvo y se giro para mirar a su amigo con aprehensión.

"¿De que estas hablando?" Pregunto confundida.

Caleb se acerco hasta estar a solo un par de pies de distancia en frete de Will, intentando hallar las palabras correctas en su cabeza. "Yo he tenido todo el día para pensarlo y creo que mucho de lo que esta pasando no tiene nada que ver con el hechizo. El primer beso no fue por hechizo, Will. Fue porque yo pensaba que necesitaba practicar besar. Pero los siguientes si lo fueron. Siempre que estamos a cierta distancia el uno del otro... como ahora, perdemos el control. Pero cuando estamos separados... Will, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Estas todo el tiempo en mi cabeza. _Eso_ no puede ser a causa de un estúpido hechizo. Creo que hay algo entre nosotros... algo que el hechizo aumenta para hacernos... desearnos uno al otro. Dime que tengo razón. Dime que sientes lo mismo," Dijo Caleb en un suspiro, cerrando la distancia entre ellos.

Will sintió su aliento en sus labios, mientras esperaba que le respondiera. "Estaría mintiendo," susurro, "Si dijera que no siento lo mismo."

"¿Entonces porque estamos peleándolo?" Siseo Caleb, envolviéndola por la cintura con sus brazos.

"Porque no tenemos un control completo… porque tienes a Cornelia–-"

"Ella quedó en el pasado–-"

"Yo tengo a Matt–-"

"Olvídalo," y con eso Caleb apuro sus labios sobre los de Will una vez más. Will sintió una excitante sensación que la atravesaba de pies a cabeza, mientras se perdía en el beso. Tal vez Caleb tuviera razón, quizás realmente _había_ algo entre ellos. ¿Pero valdría la pena al final?

El beso se intensifico cuando Will sintió que la marca en su cuello comenzó a arder nuevamente. Los labios de Caleb le mordisquearon el lóbulo provocando que Will gimiera. "No... podemos..." murmuro suavemente.

"No…aquí," Caleb estuvo de acuerdo.

"No… no…" Will perdió su línea de pensamiento cuando la mano de Caleb se movió de arriba a abajo por la piel de su espalda. "Mi... casa... no... hay...nadie...alli"

Caleb se aparto de Will brevemente mirándola con la mente nublada. El hechizo había surtido efecto, y ninguno podía seguir pensando con coherencia. "¿Estas segura?"

Will asintió mientras sentía la marca quemándole el cuello. Lo que fuera para detener el dolor en su garganta. Caleb asintió ausentemente y tomo a Will de la mano. Me dio corrieron medio trataron el camino hasta el edificio de Will. Esta se sentía como una criminal mientras Caleb y ella subían por las escaleras hasta su departamento. Destrabo la puerta y la abrió tentativamente. El apartamento seguía a oscuras, lo que significaba que su madre todavía no había regresado de su cita.

Por supuesto, siempre existía la posibilidad de que su mamá no volviera a casa esa noche. Y cuando los labios de Caleb chocaron los suyos, Will rogó que su madre se quede en lo de su novio. Porque no estaba segura de ser capaz de explicarle, lo que fuera que era esto, a su mamá. Por otra parte, tampoco estaba segura de poder explicárselo a sí misma cuando llegase la mañana.

Esos pensamientos fueron apartados mientras Caleb y Will se arrancaban hambrientamente las ropas camino a su dormitorio. ¿Quién necesitaba lógica? De cualquier manera estaba demasiado sobrevaluada.

* * *

**Ver siguiente capitulo...**


	6. Parte VI

**Disclaimer—W.I.T.C.H** es propiedad de ... bueno, de alguien, pero no es ni de la autora ni mía. El fic original si es © de _**storytellergirl.**_

* * *

**Practica - Parte VI**

* * *

Will gruñó cuando oyó que sonaba su alarma. Extendiendo un brazo la apago y luego se giro. Sus ojos se abrieron del todo cuando su cuerpo tuvo contacto con piel tibia. Mirándola directamente estaba Caleb. Un muy desnudo Caleb.

Antes que Will pudiera abrir la boca para hablar, la puerta principal del apartamento se cerro de golpe y la voz de su madre floto en el ambiente. "Will. ¿Estás despierta? Sé que llegue tarde... Me quede a dormir en lo de Rick – ¡Y él no cree en los despertadores!.¿Will?"

"¡Estoy despierta!" Exclamó Will, sus ojos sin apartarse de los de Caleb. La pelirroja ahogo un grito cuando escucho a su mamá peleando con el picaporte de la puerta. En un flash, Will empujo a Caleb de la cama y rogó que él entendiera. Caleb lo hizo y se desvaneció debajo del lecho mientras Will se envolvía fuertemente con los cobertores, sentándose y girándose a tiempo de saludar a su madre.

"Hey, mamá. ¿Cómo estuvo tu cita?"

"Bien. Apresúrate y alístate para la escuela. Pase a Taranee cuando venia para acá – la habría traído, pero en verdad estoy muy, _muy _retrasada. Voy a darme un duchazo. ¿Si? Te veo mas tarde." La señora Vandom le dio a Will un rápido beso en la frente antes de irse para su cuarto. Will respiro aliviada en cuanto la puerta se hubo cerrado.

"¿Puedo salir ahora?" Siseó Caleb asomando la cabeza desde piso para mirar a Will, quien estaba ruborizada con un brillante color rojo. Ella asintió y se envolvió mas en las sabanas mientras salía de la cama y se dirigía a su cambiador. Eligio algunas prendas y luego se metió en su closet, cerrándolo tras de si.

Caleb giro los ojos y empezó a buscar sus ropas, poniéndoselas tan rápido como podía. Para cuando Will regreso, Caleb ya estaba completamente vestido y sentado en el borde de la cama, con la barbilla en sus manos.

"Nosotros." Comenzó Will señalando a los dos." estamos en serios problemas."

"Esa idea cruzó mi mente – _muchas_ veces en los últimos cinco minutos. ¿Recuerdas algo?" Pregunto Caleb mirando a Will.

"No, pero me duele una área en particular. ¿Nosotros lo...?"

Caleb asintió lentamente. "Eso creo. Recuerdo vagamente...ciertas escenas de... anoche... mayormente recuerdo tu... bueno, estoy seguro que te das una idea."

"Cornelia _nunca_ me va a perdonar. ¡Oh, Dios!.¡Mi mamá me va a enviar a un convento!"

"Whoa, calma, nadie tiene que saber esto. Yo digo que lo mantengamos entre tú y yo." dijo Caleb parándose de un salto.

Will dejo caer la cabeza con un gemido de frustración. "Estas bromeando. ¿Verdad?. ¿Quieres mantener algo así de grande como un secreto? Caleb, ni siquiera estoy segura de si usamos protección."

"Creo que si usamos."

"¿Oh, si?.¿Y como lo sabes? Considerando que acabas de mencionar que vagamente recuerdas ciertas cosas." Exigió Will, poniéndose las manos en las caderas.

Caleb intento darle una sonrisa tranquilizadora, pero esta se desvaneció ante la expresión de su rostro. "Hay un condón debajo de la cama."

El rostro de Will se empalideció, llevándose una mano a la boca. Las cosas estaban empezando a lucir mal.

"¿Will?.¿Ya estas lista para ir a la escuela?" Llamo Taranee desde afuera de la puerta de Will.

"Uh… ¡Un minuto mas!"

Caleb suspiro y se inclino para besar suavemente la frente de Will. "Hablaremos mas tarde. Te veré-." Nunca termino su oración ya que Taranee abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación.

Taranee se quedo congelada en su lugar cuando vio a Will con Caleb. Will rápidamente cerro la puerta, metiendo a la morena al interior del cuarto. "Oh, no," murmuro Taranee, arrugando la nariz. "Por favor, díganme que no lo hicieron."

"¿No hicimos que?" Preguntó Will esperanzada.

"¡Lo hicieron!"

"¿Desayunar? Estuvo grandioso, pero creo que me tengo que ir." Caleb se giro para salir por la ventana cuando alguien lo agarro de la camisa y lo interrumpió en su escapada. Volviéndose, Caleb hizo un gesto al notar la mirada de reproche que le estaba dando Taranee.

"Les dimos una sola regla: Mantenerse alejados el uno del otro. ¿Por qué les es tan difícil?"

Will hizo una mueca mientras se frotaba la frente con cautela. "¿Creerías que todo esto es algún tipo de sueño?"

"Espero el bien de todos que esto sea un sueño, de lo contrario Cornelia va a limpiar el piso contigo. ¡Oh, no¡No podemos decírselo a Cornelia¡Me matara a mí también!" Taranee tembló. Eso definitivamente era algo que no podía ocurrirle a ella – le gustaba estar viva.

"Genial." Sonrió Caleb alegremente dándole palmaditas en la espalda de Taranee. "Entonces esta arreglado, mantenemos la boca cerrada, hoy vamos a Meridian y rompemos el hechizo."

Taranee asintió ausentemente. "Si, y después Will y tu se casaran, y todos viviremos felices para siempre."

Will frunció el ceño. "¿Casarnos?.¿Estas loca?"

"Si puedes dormir con Caleb, bien puedes casarte con él. Confía en mi respecto a esto¿Si? La única forma para que los tres salgamos de este desastre vivos – sin que Cornelia haga una rabieta por haber sido dejada fuera de todo – es que ustedes dos sean una pareja. De esa forma, todo es legal, y Cornelia podrá superarlo," replico Taranee.

"¿No dormiste mucho anoche?.¿O sí?" Pregunto Caleb después de un momento.

"No, Cornelia me mantuvo en el teléfono por casi seis horas, hablando una y otra vez de su pequeño festival de arrumacos. Me dormí dos veces, y ella me amenazó con despertar a mis padres si yo no tomaba nota." Taranee se volvió hacia Will con una mirada curiosa en el rostro. "¿Sabias que Cornelia piensa que todo este asunto del hechizo es una excusa tuya para robarle a Caleb?"

"¿De verdad? Eso es… eso es grandioso. Aunque no me sorprende… pero puede ser porque no puedo sacarme de la cabeza el hecho de que acabo de dormir con Caleb. Engañe a mi novio. ¿No hay leyes contra ese tipo de cosas?" Balbuceó Will, pasándose nerviosamente una mano por el cabello.

Caleb acerco a Will para abrazarla, murmurando en su oído. "Todo va a estar bien. Lo superaremos... si empeoran las cosas, entonces simplemente nos casamos."

"Esto es serio," protestó Will, apartándose ligeramente de Caleb.

"Lo sé. Estoy tan asustado y confundido como tu, Will."

"Pero no lo demuestras."

"Si, probablemente porque estoy mas asustado de Cornelia, que de cualquier otra consecuencia por lo de anoche."

Taranee resoplo. "Dios, si que están completamente enamorados. Solo esperen hasta que estén casados, van a ser una de esas parejas que no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro. Hey, y solo para que lo sepan, si ustedes tienen hijos, yo no voy a hacer de niñera."

Caleb se rió y le dio a Will un pequeño beso en los labios antes de salir trepando por la ventana. Will lo observo bajarse del árbol y luego irse caminando por la vereda. "¿Estas segura que esto no es algún tipo de sueño?" Le murmuro a Taranee, mientras salía de su habitación siguiendo a su amiga. Las dos chicas dejaron el apartamento y se encaminaron hacia la escuela.

"En realidad desearía que lo fuera. ¿Estas bien? Quiero decir, anoche¿ustedes dos de verdad tuvieron... relaciones sexuales?"

Will se mordió el labio, contemplando la pregunta. "Honestamente no tengo una respuesta para eso. Yo asumo que si, ya que me duele... ahí abajo, y Caleb encontró un... tu sabes, debajo de la cama. Pero no recuerdo nada. Recuerdo haber conversado con Caleb en la biblioteca después de que Matt se fue y –- ¡Matt!.¡Oh, lo arruine todo!.¿Cómo podré enfrentar a Matt de nuevo?"

"Bueno, talvez deberías comenzar poniéndote una bolsa en la cabeza." Sugirió Taranee con suavidad. Will miro a su amiga con curiosidad hasta que Taranee señalo a una pareja que se encontraba a un par de pies delante de ellas. Parados en la vereda se encontraban juntas, las últimas dos personas que Will deseaba ver.

Cornelia y Matt. Hablando. Murmurando. Y mirándola…

El rostro de Matt se endureció cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Will. Parecía furioso y Cornelia lucia triunfante. Will trago saliva al tiempo que ella y Taranee se quedaron frías.

"¿Te parece que sabe de la sesión de besos de ayer?" Susurró Will en voz baja.

"¿Cuál?" Murmuro Taranee.

"Creo que para estas alturas eso ya no importa."

"Bueno, entonces, si, creo que lo sabe."

"Eso es lo que me temía." Will sintió que lagrimas se le formaban en los ojos mientras continuaba mirándose con Matt; y entonces, Will comenzó a sentir que una profunda ira crecía en su interior mientras su mirada se movía hacia Cornelia.

"¿Que vas a hacer?" Pregunto Taranee notando el brillo de rabia en los ojos de Will. Como toda respuesta Will cruzo rápidamente la corta distancia y empujo a Cornelia al piso.

"Muy bien" murmuro Taranee para si misma, "Entonces venganza será."

----

**_Notas de traducción:_ **

Hola, como lo prometido es deuda y aquí ya están, dos nuevos capítulos de Practica. Espero que los disfruten.

Para aquellos que esten interesados en saberlo: Yo lo único que conozco de W.I.T.C.H es la premier temporada emitida por Jetix. Me gusto el capitulo 2 y honestamente los hints sobre Cornelia y Caleb me parecieron fuera de lugar en ese momento, por lo que me incline por Will y Caleb... Y lamentablemente, o afortunadamente, una vez que me aferro a una pareja, canon o no, no me muevo de ella. Las historietas se publican en mi país, pero no sé porque numero van... tal vez algún día pueda comprármelas...

Bueno, los espero en la próxima actualización...

_Laberinto de Cristal_


	7. Parte VII

**Disclaimer: W.I.T.C.H sigue sin ser ni de la autora ni mio.**

Fic original de **storytellergirl.**

* * *

**Practica - Parte VII **

* * *

"¡Quítate de encima mío!" Chillo Cornelia al momento de golpear el piso.

"¡Te odio!.¡Te odio!.¿Cómo me pudiste hacer esto?" Exigió Will, tirando de las rubias mechas de Cornelia.

"¡Porque sí!.¡Porque tu me robaste a Caleb!" Para este momento Cornelia estaba sollozando. Will la soltó instantáneamente y se alejo de la rubia. Cornelia se sentó y se enjugo las lagrimas. "Sé que me equivoque. Es solo que... a mí me ha gustado Caleb por tanto tiempo que no quería perderlo... ¿Y por ti? Sin animo de ofender Will, pero no eres exactamente el tipo de chica que podría robarle el novio a alguien."

Will se rió mientras se enjugaba también sus propias lagrimas. "Cornelia lo que debes darte cuenta es que yo nunca quise que esto sucediera. Estaba fuera de mis manos."

"Lo sé, pero eso no me freno de estar tremendamente celosa. Lo siento Will."

"También yo." Murmuro Will suavemente. La pelirroja miró a Matt quien se estaba pasando una mano por el cabello, nervioso.

"Uh… Will… Yo… tu… Creo que seria mejor si… ya sabes… terminamos por un tiempo… realmente no sé como manejar todo esto... yo... yo tengo que apurarme. No puedo llegar tarde a clases." Matt se giro en sus talones y corrió hacia el edificio escolar con Will observando cada uno de sus movimientos.

"¿No me vas a matar?. ¿O sí?" Preguntó Cornelia, temblando de miedo.

Will se movió incomoda cuando pensó una razón por la que Cornelia debía asesinarla a ella, en vez de lo contrario. "¿Que te parece si matamos a Phobos juntas? Él es la razón por la que todo se ha salido tanto de control."

Taranee respiro aliviada mientras Cornelia y Will se ayudaban mutuamente a levantarse del piso sin matarse una a la otra. "Talvez deberíamos encontrar a Hay-Lin y a Irma y faltar hoy a la escuela. No sé cuanto más podamos soportar este hechizo. Todo ya es una locura en este momento.

Cornelia asintió estando de acuerdo. "Totalmente. No me importaría _para nada_ faltar a la clase de Literatura Inglesa de hoy. ¿No tienen la sensación de que Shakespeare solo se burla del amor verdadero?. ¡Todos mueren!"

"Cornelia, estamos leyendo _Romeo y Julieta_ – Se supone que ellos mueren en el nombre del amor verdadero." Señalo Will haciendo un gesto.

"Lo que sea, pero yo pienso que Romeo estaba perdiendo su tiempo completamente con Julieta. Ella ni siquiera era tan bonita," replico Cornelia corriéndose un mechón de cabello sobre su hombro. "¡Oh, miren! Son Hay-Lin e Irma y... Blunk… Dios, en _realidad_ necesita un baño."

"Solo tápate la nariz – así no se nota tanto el olor." Aconsejo Taranee riendo.

"Como que estoy de acuerdo con Cornelia." Murmuró Will, arrugando la nariz asqueada. "Blunk necesita aprender higiene personal. Debemos de estar rompiendo como un millón de códigos sanitarios solo estando con él. Es insalubre."

"¿Que es insalubre?" Pregunto Hay-Lin, cuando junto con Irma y Blunk se unieron a sus amigas.

"Vamos, te lo diremos en el camino." Will indico con una seña para que el grupo la siguiera.

"Uh¿No deberíamos ir a la escuela?" Pregunto Irma con el ceño fruncido.

"no creo que faltar un día de escuela nos vaya a hacer daño," Dijo Will. Irma y Hay-Lin observaron sorprendidas como tanto Cornelia y Taranee se apresuraban en seguir a Will.

"¿Acabamos de entrar en la _Dimensión Desconocida_?" Siseo Irma, siguiéndolas con Hay-Lin.

"¿La Dimensión que?" Hay-Lin la miro con una expresión vacía, consiguiendo que Irma se golpeara la frente por el enojo.

"No importa."

"¿A donde vamos?" Pregunto Blunk, corriendo para mantener el paso de sus amigas. "¿Debería Blunk buscar a Caleb?"

"No creo que lastime a Caleb si lo dejamos fuera de esta,"dijo Taranee, mientras Will y Cornelia intercambiaban miradas cautas. "Solo el Señor sabe cuanto tardarían Cornelia y Will en destrozarse si Caleb esta cerca."

"¿Nos perdimos algo esta mañana?"

Taranee movió la cabeza exasperada. "No quieres saberlo."

"Bueno, Blunk quiere buscar a Caleb. Blunk no cree buena idea que chicas vayan solas a Meridian. Blunk traer a Caleb"

"Esa es una gran idea," acepto Hay-Lin asintiendo con aprecio, ante las buenas intenciones de Blunk. "¿Por qué no intentas localizar a Caleb mientras nosotras lo esperamos en Meridian?"

Blunk no necesitaba que se lo pregunten dos veces, desapareciendo enseguida yendo a buscar a su buen amigo. Will suspiro. "Bien," le murmuro a Cornelia. "Eso nos da mas que suficiente tiempo para intentar encontrar a Phobos y romper este hechizo sin Caleb cerca. No creo que sea una buena idea que nos empecemos a pelar por en le medio de la batalla."

"Ni que lo digas." Consintió Cornelia, mirando nuevamente a sus amigas que estaban peleando por mantenerles el paso. "Mientras más pronto rompamos este hechizo, mas pronto arreglaremos este desastre."

Will asintió, mordiéndose la lengua para permanecer callada. Tarde o temprano le haría saber a Cornelia lo ocurrido entre Caleb y ella. Pero en realidad no quería perder una amiga. Aun si era Cornelia, porque a pesar de su superficialidad, la rubia era amiga de Will. Y al final todo lo que debía importar era su amistad. Por supuesto, Will solo sentía eso cuando Caleb no estaba cerca.

Despues de un rato las chicas llegaron una calleja desierta. Will saco el Corazón y rápidamente abrió un portal a Meridian. Miro a las otras chicas y observo mientras se preparaban para convertirse en su forma de brujas. Will exhaló su encantamiento y en minutos las chicas estaban en su modo de batalla.

"Muy bien." Anuncio Hay-Lin aplaudiendo una vez. "¡Vamos a patear algunos traseros de monstruo!

"Si lo dices." Irma se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. "Pero si mis padres descubren que hoy me escape de ir al colegio las mato primero."

"Aguafiestas." Murmuró Cornelia por lo bajo. Irma puso un gesto pero no dijo nada, siguiendo al resto del equipo a través del portal. Al segundo de estar todas del otro lado, se dieron cuenta que habían cometido un terrible error. Cedric se encontraba frente a ellas, en su forma de serpiente, con los brazos cruzados junto a otros monstruos. Solo que los otros monstruos tenían armas y las apuntaban directamente a las muchachas.

"Regresémonos." Gruñó Taranee. Irma se volvió para regresar por el portal, pero solo se encontró con mas monstruos. El portal había desaparecido.

"Uh, gran problema chicas. El portal no esta," murmuro Irma.

"¡Entonces volemos!" Grito Cornelia, intentando mover sus alas.

"¿Como?" Siseo Taranee. "¡Nuestras alas desaparecieron!"

"Esto no puede estar pasando." Se repitió Will una y otra vez, mientras las chicas se respaldaban una con otra.

"¿Y ahora que hacemos?" Gimió Taranee, mirando alrededor a los amenazantes monstruos que le regresaban la mirada mostrándole los colmillos.

Hay-Lin levanto los brazos. "¿Qué?" Replico notando las miradas que le estaban dando sus amigas. "Obviamente estamos rodeadas. ¿Qué otra cosa se supone que hagamos? Además, todos los rehenes ponen las manos arriba cuando se rinden"

"Ella tiene la idea correcta." Suspiro Will, levantando los brazos también. "De cualquier forma, no es como si nuestros poderes estuvieran funcionando."

"Hombre. ¿Que hicimos para merecer esto?" Se quejo Irma cuando Taranee, Cornelia y ella hacían lentamente lo mismo.

"Aun mejor¿Cómo sucedió?" Pregunto sencillamente, Cornelia.

"Todo lo hice yo." Dijo una fría voz. Las chicas miraron en shock al ver a quien había hablado.

"Imposible." Dijo Will en voz baja, negando con la cabeza en negación.

"Por favor, díganme que esto es un sueño." Taranee se froto los ojos en vano. No estaba soñando.

"Oh, Dios, estamos en problemas," dijo Hay-Lin manteniendo las manos en alto, para que todos lo vean.

Los ojos de Cornelia se abrieron ampliamente y luego se cerraron mientras ella se desmayaba en los brazos de Irma. Irma se quedo sin aire por el golpe, y luego forcejeo para sostener a Cornelia. "Un poco de ayuda aquí, chicas."

Pero nadie le estaba prestando atención. Todos los ojos estaban fijos en la delgada figura de Elyon.

**

* * *

NT: Ver siguiente capitulo ---»**


	8. Parte VIII

**Disclaimer: La autora sigue sin ser dueña de todo esto** (LdC: ni yo tampoco)

Fic original de **_storytellergirl_**

**

* * *

**

Practica - Parte VIII

* * *

"¿Estas seguro que fueron en esta dirección?" Demandó Caleb. Estaba corriendo a peligrosa velocidad a través de callejas abandonadas, buscando infructuosamente a Will y las otras chicas.

Detrás de él, Blunk jadeaba irregularmente, intentando mantener el paso del joven humano. "¿Esta Blunk seguro?" Bufó la sucia criatura. "¿Come Blunk basura?"

"Mejor que estés seguro de esto." Caleb se freno y resoplo frustrado. "¡Voy a matar a Will por haberse ido a Meridian sin mí!.¿No sabe lo peligroso que es eso?.¡Phobos esta de regreso! No va a ser misericordioso. ¡Él busca venganza!.¡Total y completa venganza!"

"Blunk cansado. ¿Ahora podemos comer?" Con un pesado suspiro, Blunk se dejo caer al piso, mientras Caleb se apoyaba en el muro de ladrillos.

"¿Por qué no quería que fuera?" Se quejó en voz baja. "Ella no puede detener a Phobos por su cuenta..."

"No, no puede." Susurró una suave voz en asentimiento. Caleb y Blunk miraron inquisitivamente un basurero cercano. Con preocupación miraron el tacho plateado para encontrarse con la ultima persona que esperaban encontrarse en la Tierra, sentada en una triste pila de pedazos de ropa y cajas de cartón.

Elyon.

**Mientras tanto:**

"¿Elyon?" Gimió Will, moviendo la cabeza, esperando que de alguna forma, la persona parada enfrente suyo se convirtiera en alguien mas – cualquiera.

"En carne y hueso. ¿A quien estaban esperando?.¿Al gran malvado Phobos? Hace mucho que se fue. Yo soy todo lo que queda." Devolvió Elyon, en un tono de voz seco.

"Pero se supone que estas de _nuestro_ lado," Dijo Hay-Lin dejando caer las manos a sus lados. Costaba mucho esfuerzo mantenerlas en alto. Se le habían dormido con toda la sangre yendo hacia abajo.

"Oomph." Todos los ojos se fiaron en Irma, que se habia resbalado y caído a l piso despues de forcejear para sostenerse junto con Cornelia. "Perdón, no quise interrumpir. Sigue hablando rubia."

Los ojos de Elyon se rasgaron peligrosamente. "Ustedes, mocosas, hace mucho que me han puesto los nervios de punta. Estoy cansada de que todo el mundo las honre. ¿Qué demonios hicieron _ustedes_ para recibir tanta gloria?. ¡Yo soy la que esta al mando! Tuve que superar a Phobos para regresar a Meridian a su pacifico estado original. ¡Todo lo que hicieron ustedes fue rescatarme!"

"Y destruir a Phobos, desaparecer a Cedric, exiliar a Miranda, salvar a tu gente, ayudar a reconstruir el país". Agrego Taranee, marcando cada ítem con los dedos. "Nah, no hicimos nada."

"¡Suficiente!" Las chicas fruncieron el ceño ante el agudo sonido que salió de la boca de Elyon.

Irma se metió un dedo en el oído. "Calma, Creo que me exploto un tímpano."

"Ni que lo digas." Consintió Will, cruzando los brazos delante de su pecho. "¿Esta un poquito malhumorada, no?"

"¿Puede estar en esos días del mes?" Sugirió Hay-Lin encogiéndose de hombros. "¿Qué? Sé que están pensando lo mismo."

"Drama… secundaria… Quiero mi muñeca." Murmuró Cornelia moviéndose en el piso, aunque no completamente despierta.

"Pero también _podría_ ser que tenga algunos asuntos reprimidos que todavía no ha arreglado. Mi suposición es que _nosotras_ somos la razón por la que esta tan enojada." Manifestó Taranee con suavidad.

"¿Cuál es el motivo para estar tan molesta a los dieciséis?. ¡Ni siquiera ha aprendido a conducir¡No es como si tuviera furia de conductor!" Siseó Irma, sacándose de encima a Cornelia y volviendo a ponerse de pie.

"A juzgar por los monstruos." Comenzó Hay-Lin inocentemente. "Diría que podría haber mucho por lo que esta tan enojada."

**En otro lugar:**

"¿Elyon?" Repitió Caleb en shock. La pequeña rubia lo miró apesadumbrada.

"Me equivoque." Declaró con suavidad.

"¿Qué?. ¿Cómo?"

"Intente un hechizo nuevo… y no salió exactamente como pensé que saldría."

Caleb se agacho frente a Elyon, rascándose suavemente la cabeza. "¿Qué hechizo?"

"Hay mucho para hacer en Meridian… no podía encontrar tiempo para hacer todo yo sola, y mucha gente estaba comenzando a pensar que no podía manejar mi titulo. Así que intente duplicarme a mi misma, así podía hacer dos veces mas cosas. ¿Sabes? Pero algo salió mal y ahora estamos 'esta yo', y 'otra yo'."

"¿De que tipo de 'otra tú' estas hablando?"

Elyon jugo nerviosamente con sus dedos. "Una yo furiosa. La que culpa a Cornelia, Will, Taranee, Irma, y Hay-Lin por todo lo que me ha pasado. La que quiere... venganza."

Caleb asintió ausentemente. "Correcto, ahora seria un buen momento para que digas que tienes un contra-hechizo – o siquiera un plan para deshacerte de la nueva tu, y cuando todo este dicho y hecho, es hora de que aprendas sobre la delegación de deberes."

"Eso seria grandioso," Dijo Elyon lentamente, "Si en verdad conociera un contra hechizo o tuviera un plan. Hasta ahora, solo llegue... aquí."

"¡Blunk piensa que es un buen comienzo!" Vitoreó Blunk triunfante. Caleb lo silencio con una mirada sombría.

Volviéndose a Elyon, Caleb continuo hablando. "Creo que mejor nos llevas a Meridian. Tus amigas ya están allá, intentando romper un hechizo _diferente_."

"Oh. ¿Te refieres al que les puse a Will y a ti?.¿El Hechizo del Amor Eterno?" Elyon mejoró su animo ante la idea.

"¿Sabias de ese hechizo?" Le preguntó Caleb con recelo.

Elyon se ruborizo inocentemente. "Siempre he pensado que había algo entre Will y tu... así que pensé en ayudar un poco, solo que... no creo que sea muy buena conjurando hechizos. El hechizo del Amor Eterno que yo quería solo debía hacer que Will y tu se confiesen lo que sienten el uno por el otro... no hacer que se deseen con lujuria el uno al otro. Lamento eso. Pero las buenas noticias son que hay un contra hechizo – y en verdad se como realizarlo correctamente."

"Espera. Pensaba que Phobos habia conjurado ese hechizo sobre nosotros." Caleb frunció el ceño.

"En realidad, es mas como mi Yo Malvada pretendiendo ser Phobos lanzando mi hechizo… hmm, ahora que lo pienso, puede que mi Yo Malvada alterase el hechizo. Podría haber estado intentando separar a las chicas mediante los celos. Cornelia puede caer fácilmente en esa trampa. No es muy brillante cuando se refiere al amor verdadero."

"Genial. Es bueno saber que apoyas a tu mejor amiga en todo lo que piensa y hace."

"Hey, se habrían dado cuenta tarde o temprano. Además, ya encontré a la media naranja de Cornelia."

"¿Por alguna casualidad podría ser Matt?" Pregunto esperanzado Caleb.

Elyon negó con la cabeza. "No, Matt debe estar con Irma. En realidad hay un chico de establo realmente apuesto que Cornelia adoraría conocer. Créeme, son almas gemelas."

"Okay. Creo que mejor regresamos a Meridian ya. ¿Quien sabe lo que la Tu Malvada les este haciendo a las chicas."

"Buena suerte. Soy muy malvada cuando tengo que serlo." Replico Elyon restándole importancia.

"Y, oh, tan modesta." Murmuro Caleb por lo bajo.

"Escuche eso."

"Blunk piensa que Elyon tiene súper oído como Cornelia tiene súper nariz." Anuncio Blunk riendo.

Caleb sacudió la cabeza divertido. "Cualquiera que puede olerte, no _necesita_ una nariz."

**Meridian:**

"¡Ouch!. ¡Podrías dejar de pisarme el talón!" Dijo bruscamente una irritada Irma. "Estoy caminando lo más rápido que puedo con estos fenómenos rodeándome."

Las chicas habían sido rodeadas como ganado con los monstruos a su alrededor, y eran forzadas a caminar en dirección al castillo. Cedric incluso, estaba llevando a Cornelia en uno de sus escamosos hombros. La rubia no se había despertado para nada y las chicas estaban comenzando a preocuparse. Cedric olía dos veces peor que Blunk. Cornelia estaba muy mal si no se había despertado gritando por el olor.

"¿Ya llegamos?" Gimió Hay-Lin. "Mis pies están cansados."

"¿Te parece que me importa?" Retruco Elyon con agudeza.

"Si nos regresaran nuestras alas, podríamos volar." Remarco Taranee.

"Sí, de regreso a la Tierra, cobardes."

Will hizo una mueca. "Es más desagradable de lo que creía. ¿Alguien la recuerda siendo tan perra?"

"Si, esa vez, cuando Cornelia y ella se enfrentaron por ese repartidor de pizza" replico Irma

"Lo recuerdo." Se rió Hay-Lin. "Al final, él eligió a Taranee sobra las dos."

"Oh, si" suspiro Taranee con nostalgia. "¿Era muy sexy, no? Hombre, esos fueron los buenos tiempos. Ahora mírennos, estamos junto a un grupo de monos sobre-desarrollados que no conocen el significado de higiene personal."

"¿_Tienen_ que hablar mocosas?. ¡Me están dando una jaqueca!" Elyon soltó un gemido frustrado y se froto el temple.

Will la ignoró como era debido. "Recuerdan cuando fuimos a ver esa cinta fantástica y Cornelia y Elyon pensaban que era sobre una _cita_ fantástica en vez de dragones, unicornios y demás similares."

"¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?" Se rió Irma. "¡Cornelia grito tan fuerte que el sujeto gordo que estaba junto a mi se mojó los pantalones!.¡Pensé que ella tenia un ataque!"

Hay-Lin asintió entusiasmada. "Y Elyon demando que le devolvieran su dinero diciendo que era publicidad engañosa. Dios, no nos permitieron regresar al cine por un mes entero después de eso. Lo recuerdo porque mis padres recibieron una llamada telefónica del gerente."

"Sí. ¿Qué paso con todas las cosas que solíamos hacer juntas?" Pregunto Taranee en voz baja. "Ya no hacemos muchas cosas juntas, excepto practicar usando nuestros poderes una vez cada tanto."

"Crecimos." Replico Irma con tristeza. "Entramos a la secundaria y finalmente crecimos."

"Extraño esos días," murmuró Will despacio.

"Yo también." Agrego Hay-Lin. "Deberíamos empezar a salir todos los viernes por la noche y solo tener una noche para chicas. Comer pizza, mirar películas toda la noche, ir a patinar en rollers—"

"¡O sobre hielo!" Taranee se animo ante la idea.

"Sabes, eso suena genial." Dijo Irma. "En realidad necesitamos ponernos al tanto de todo. Tengo tanto para contarles, muchachas... especialmente sobre este jugador de baseball _realmente_ sexy que esta en mi clase de matemáticas."

Taranee le sonrió a Will. "Will tiene algo _grande_ para contarnos."

"Oh, señor. Crei que no íbamos a hablar sobre eso" Gruño Will frunciendo el ceño.

"Cornelia ni siquiera esta escuchando." Señalo Taranee con un brillo en el ojo.

"¿Que cosa?" Exigió Irma.

"Sí." Bufó Hay-Lin. "¿Que es lo que no sabemos de Will?"

"Que ella ya no es virgen." Susurró Taranee ruidosamente. Los ojos de Irma se abrieron por la sorpresa mientras la boca de Hay-Lin se abrió en una gran "o".

"¿A que te refieres con eso de que no es virgen?" Gritó Cornelia, con los ojos echando llamaradas mientras se despertaba de un salto. Echo a Cedric una mirada mortal, golpeándole el brazo. "¡Bájame, tu, horrible mandril gigante! Will, si Caleb es la razón por la que ya no eres virgen¡_Te mato_!"

"¡Creo que seria mejor si nos apuramos!" Le grito Will a Elyon quien estaba guiando al grupo.

"¿Para que? Esto es lo más emocionante que tenido en todo el día." Remarcó Elyon con astucia.

"¿Dormiste con Caleb?. ¿Cómo pudiste?" Antes de que Will pudiera explicar algo, Cornelia ya la había tirado al piso. "¡Te odio!.¡_Te odio_!"

**

* * *

**

Nota de Traducción:

PERDON, PERDON, PERDON...

De verdad, quiero disculparme por la enorme demora. Mas considerando que hace tiempo que tenia los capitulos listos, solo puedo escudarme en que FMA me esta consumiendo... pero eso no es excusa.

Aqui esta la anteultima tanda de capitulo, en un par de semana pienso mandar los ultimos dos y asi terminar con esta historia y con esta serie (por el momento, hasta que encuentre otro fic que me de ganas de traducirlo)

Hasta la proxima...

Laberinto de Cristal.


End file.
